1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color wheel, more particularly to a color wheel for an optical projection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional color wheel is mounted on a motor (not shown), and has a carrier 1 fixed on the motor and having a carrier surface 101, and a plurality of filter segments 2 that are adhered to the carrier surface 101. When the motor drives the carrier 1 and the filter segments 2 to rotate at a high speed, light beams projected from a light source can pass through the filter segments 2 so as to produce an image.
Although the conventional color wheel can achieve its intended purpose, in actual production and use, it has the following disadvantages:
1. The filter segments 2 are adhered to the carrier surface 101 through an adhesive layer (not shown). When the motor drives the filter segments 2 to rotate at a high speed, the filter segments 2 are likely to move radially by virtue of centrifugal forces since there is no structure provided between the carrier 1 and the filter segments 2 that can prevent radial movement of the filter segments 2.
2. The filter segments 2 are adhered to the carrier surface 101 through an adhesive layer, such as a thermosetting adhesive. Since the materials of the filter segments 2 and the carrier 1 are different, that is, the filter segments 2 are normally made of glass, whereas the carrier 1 is made of aluminum, when the filter segments 2 and the carrier 1 are bonded by heat, because the coefficients of expansion thereof are different, bonding accuracy is adversely affected.
3. Since the carrier 1 is fixed to the motor, and since the filter segments 2 are adhered fixedly to the carrier 1, when the whole assembly has defects, such as assembly inaccuracy and incorrectable rotational imbalance, the conventional color wheel does not permit partial replacement of component parts such that the whole assembly, including the motor, has to be discarded. As a result, not only is there a waste of components, but the production cost is increased as well.